Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road?
by HuaMei
Summary: Characters from some of my fav tv shows answer the question: Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road?
1. Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road: The ...

Title: Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road?  
By: HuaMei  
  
Disclamier: I don't own the characters from the show nor do I own the show Days of Our Lives.  
Author's Note: I know this fic is probably corny but hey, I was bored. When I get bored I write weird stuff. lol. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Question: Why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
Shawn: There is probably a girl chicken on the other side who actually wants to be his girlfriend.  
  
Belle: Maybe the chicken crossed the road because she saw her bestfriend kissing the boy chicken she liked so she left!  
  
Mimi: Oh come on! The chicken probably wanted to go to the other side to talk to her bestfriend about how she never made a move on the boy chicken they *both* liked!  
  
Phillp: No, I don't care why she crossed the road. We all know she likes me!  
  
Chole: Mabey, the chicken got annoyed! Hey, wait a minute! (to Phillp) Are you comparing me to a chicken!?  
  
Jan: That chicken can help us pull a prank on Ghoul Girl.  
  
Jason: I hope that chicken has said it's prayers!  
  
Brady: (angerily): It probably crossed the road to get that bastard who shot him!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2nd Author's Note: Well, what did you think? I warned you it was corny. I plan to work on another one later. :)  
  
  
  



	2. Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road 2: Th...

Title: Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road 2  
By: HuaMei  
  
Disclamier: I don't the characters from the show nor do I own the show Days of Our Lives.  
  
Author's Note: U guys asked for it. I will probably write another one like this one. If you guys have any shows, etc. u would like me to do a Why did the Chicken Cross the Road let me know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Question: Why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
John: It probably went to get his wife and bring her back home.  
  
Marlena: (sadly): It's my falt the chicken left. I'm the one to blame for all it's pain.  
  
Bo: (angerily): I bet he crossed the road cause Demara told him to it. It's one of his partners!   
  
Hope: Oh no! It probably came across the road to attack me and my family!  
  
Kate: He crossed the road so he can help me get rid of Sami and Victor.  
  
Sami: I don't think so Kate. He came across the road to help me get Will back!  
  
Brandon: (whispers): I hope that chicken crossed the road to help me protect Samantha.  
  
Jack: It's back to talk to his wife.  
  
Jen: (angerily): If that chicken comes near me or my daughter... I'll break his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2nd Author's Note: I know this one isn't has good as the first one. I just haven't wacthed Days in awhile and don't know whats going on. Thats why I don't have all the adults from Days on here cause I don't know the storyline with them. If you guys have feedback let me know or if u have a good idea for why did the chicken cross the road answer with one of the adults, that I don't have on here on days let me know and i'll update it. :)   
  
  
  



	3. Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road: Pass...

Title: Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road: Passions  
By: HuaMei  
  
Disclamier: don't own the show or the characters of passions.   
  
*******  
  
HuaMei: (to the Passions cast): Why did the Chicken cross the road?  
  
Charity: (crys): Oh no! It's a demon from Hell! It crossed the road to get me! Help me Miquel! (hides behind Miquel)  
  
Miquel: It's just a harmless chicken Charity. Calm down. He's coming over to say hi. Here chicken, chicken.  
  
Kay: (sees Hebecca behind Charity): I want my soul back but don't want to hert Charity, Miguel would hate me. I got to get that chicken back onto the other side. (to chicken): Gone on! Shoo! Shoo!  
  
*******  
  
Theresa: The chicken crossed the road cause it listened to heart.  
  
Ethan: Thats right, it couldn't take it anymore from his family and it left.  
  
Pilar: I wont listen to this anymore. The chicken made a bad choice and it's probably dead in the road right now.  
  
*******  
  
Whitney: (to Chad): Maybe it knows your parents or maybe he's coming to tell you about your past.  
  
Chad: Maybe it's best that I don't know.  
  
TC: (to Chad): It would be good to know who your parents are. (thinking): That bird mentions the name Julian Cran, it's a dead chicken.  
  
Dr. Russell: (thinking): I really hope that chicken doesn't know my past with Julian  
  
*******  
  
Grace: (to Sam): I guess the chicken walked away from it's wife to get to Ivy on the other side.  
  
Ivy: (to Grace and Sam): Is it my fault the chicken is still in love with me?  
  
Sam: (to Grace): The chicken crossed the road cause it went to tell Ivy to back the HELL off!  
  
*******  
  
Julian: (to himself): I wonder if that chicken knows how kill someone? I'll gladly pay him but then again chickens have a big beak.   
  
Sheridon: My luck with chicken, was never good but what if he's the one and wants to ask me to marry him?  
  
Luis: If this chicken herts Sheridon, I'll make sure Julian pays for it!  
  
*******  
  
Resse: (thinks he's being smart): I think the correct answer is and I quote "to get to the other side." end quote.   
  
*******  
  
HuaMei: (sweatdrops): Okay, maybe I shouldn't ask that question. (to cast): You people have major issues. You know this question was meant to be a joke right?  
  
(the whole cast laughs nervously, then quickly shuts up and looks at each other like they were all crazy)  
  
*******  
  
authors note: so what did u guys think of this passions one? feedback is greatly needed. if you have anwsers to why did the chicken cross the road for a cast memeber of passions let me know and i'll post it up and if u would like to see other shows for the same question suggest it and i'll see what i can do. please review for comments or flames. untill next time... 


End file.
